It's a gift
by Lor-tan
Summary: The first fic I wrote, long since abandoned until further notice. It was originally about an OC daughter of Simon and Baz, named Ath, and another boy named Max. However, it's been years since I wrote it, and I just don't feel in a position to write in it for a while. Feel free to read, but don't judge me, I promise I've improved since! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Ath

I can still remember being born. Or maybe I wasn't born, maybe it's more like I was created. By Love.

I wake up, my lashes fluttering against the sharp refection of light off snow. Hm... I am on a doorstep. And it's winter. And I'm cold. I'm wearing a pale pink shift, and it's not much protection against the cold, with it's short length. Turning, I checked the name on the door. Pitch. Well, this was it. Scrambling, I worked my way up and shake my head, jolting snow from my long blond hair. Turning, I double check the name. Yep, still right. I breath in, and I can feel magic. I raise my hand to knock, but I don't get a chance, it's thrown open by a man with unruly bronze locks and wide eyes.

"I'll get the pa- Baz? Are you expecting family or someone?" The man turned and called into the entry. "Hm? No, why?" A smooth voice muttered, and another face comes into view. This man has long black hair swept back and a smooth, handsome face. He blinks when he sees me, then smirks/smiles. (It was like a mix of the two.) "Hello, may I help you? My name is-" I hold up my hand, cutting him off. "Yeah, I know, Baz. Actually, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. And he" I point to the other. "Is Simon Snow Salis-something-or-other. Nice to meet you. I'm your new daughter."

They're staring at me. Why are they staring at me? Well, I know why, but can't they stop? It's embarrassing. I can feel a blush finding it's way over my face and I look down, muttering random things. Baz's voice interrupts my tirade, and I look up at him. "Daughter?" He questions, and I can feel he's confused because his magic is swirling. "Yeah. Lucy And Natasha sent me. Since you can't have a kid of your own. I'm a gift, or something, I guess. But I'm not sure if you can return me." Baz is nodding, and Simon is hiding behind him. I can't help snickering a bit as I see Simon's devil tail twitching beside Baz's foot. That thing is adorable.


	2. Chapter 2

That was a year ago. (And I still think Simon's tail is really cute.) But now is not the time to remember being born, or compliment Simon on his tail. Now, is the time to argue with Baz about school. Or, more precise, about actually going to school. I am fifteen, and have so far managed to elude the subject, but now they're bringing it down. But I do have one point I can use against them.

"I don't even have a wand, Baz! I just barrow yours whenever I need it! How can you send me to a magic school, when I can't even properly use magic!"

They want me to go to a school called Watford, where they went. (Where they met.) I however... Well, I kinda made it clear within the first few days of living with them, that I'm not exactly made for... um... human interaction. At all. I'm not even sure I'm human, or vampire for that matter. They know that. But it's been a year, and they want me to at least try.

"We can get you a wand, Athena." Baz argues. Simon is in the kitchen, steering as clear of us as he can right now, and we're in the living room, sitting on the couch, facing each other. I hate it when they use my full name. When they chose my name, they used magic. They found a book of names, cast a spell, and opened the book. The name the spell landed on was Athena. Goddess of war, wisdom, and olives. ( I do like olives, so that's fine, I guess.) I like my middle name, though. Liesl-Adeen. Strange, right? They used magic for it, too. I think they were just being lazy and didn't want to actually pick names.

"I can talk to my father, and I'm sure he can get you a wand, or something." I shake my head, my blond hair flying. "No. I want a bracelet. Can I have a bracelet? If I can have a bracelet, then I promise I'll try school. Deal?" Baz sighs, but nods, and I smirk. "Fine. I'll try to get a bracelet. Any specific kind?" He asks, and I practically cackle.

"Bangle. I want a bangle. Please?" I freaking love bangles. I won't love school, but I admit, my magic could use an edge. I have a tendency to set things on fire. (Which is fine, Simon.) (And yes, I know Baz is flammable, but he does it too, so blah!) Not to mention how lonely I am...

It's not that I don't like people. Well, that's a lie, I don't like people, They're idiots, but that's not the only reason I don't have friends. For one thing, there's no guarantee I won't somehow set them on fire, or something. That's the funny thing about my magic. It does a lot of things, and few of them are actually predictable. I need a wand to do most things, but every now and then, I _go off_. I don't know how. But when I get upset, and trust me, it happens all the time, things happen. Fires spark, screeching fills my mind, and I start dead spots. Just momentary ones, but still. And only I can use magic then. And who knows what I may do? Nobody knows.

Of course, as I said, people are idiots. I wonder if that's why the fairies are gone. They just realized all the other guys were stupid, and were like, "Nope, screw this, we're done." I would do that. Just disappear. Be _gone_.

"Hey, Ath, Baz, time to eat. Clean up, Ath." Simon calls from the kitchen, and Baz and I stand up, shake hands, and I run upstairs to my bathroom. Our house has two bathrooms, one for me, and the other for them. Mine is peach colored, 'cause that's my favorite, with a big tub and sink. ( I prefer baths to showers.) Simon says that I'm as obsessed with water as I am fire, and I say that it's _because_ I'm obsessed with fire. I turn the water on, and run my hands under it, scrubbing until they're pink. Then I just don't bother with the towel, and wipe my hands on my jeans instead, before heading downstairs.

When you walk into our home, your in a big coat room. When you look to the right, there is the kitchen, and one of the stairways going upstairs. Then, past the kitchen, it the living room, the laundry room, and another stair. Up stairs are the bathrooms, my room, Baz and Simon's room, and two balconies outside each. I stop on mine, and look out over the backyard. We live in a small town that's not really a town, and our backyard is huge. I lean against the rail, and sigh. I can't believe I actually said I would try school, but I really want an outlet for my magic. In case something happens and Baz and his wand aren't there.

"Ath?" Simon calls, and I turn to answer. "Coming, Simon! Make sure Baz doesn't eat it all without me!" I call, then go back through the door and head back down. If Baz so much as touches my food, father or not, he will be doomed. And I will make sure he suffers. Unless it's broccoli, then he can have it all. Gods, I hate broccoli.

* * *

Well, there's that, please tell me what you think, and feel free to hate me for all the butchering I've probably already done to this great book. I mean, I don't think Baz actually liked broccoli, right? Anyhow, byeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

Max

I lean back against my beds headboard, banging my head in the process. I sigh and run my hand through my sand brown hair. What am I supposed to do now? It's my first breakup. Sure, Mixie was more in love with me then I was with her, but we dated for two years. She was the closest I really had to a friend, too. Sure, there was Chess and Horn, but those two were always hanging out around with other vampires too, and even though Watford is open to Vampires now, everyone still mostly steers clear of them. So, here I am, all alone. I bang my head once more, then leaned forward and grabbed my phone and find some music. Turning it up high, I collapse.

"It starts with a coincidence, an unavoidable scene. From far away I can see, a spot of red fleeing." A sweet voice sings, and I hum along. A few more lines and I'm singing along.

"It is unfair that we are bound to this cursed fate that will never change, Ah, why did you have to be, why did I have to be, the wolf and little red riding hood?" I sing. If you ask other people, my voice is barely anything special, but I think I make up for it by being eager. (And emotionally unstable when it comes to fictional characters in songs. It adds a lot if you can sing and cry at the same time, I think.)

"I'm sure that you will walk again, today, on this route, and like always I can't do anything except watch over you. Like everyday you are hiding, today, behind that tree, so as I walk past I'll pretend that I don't see anything. My gaze, you'll never catch it, my voice, you'll never hear it, only our sighs will overlap with one another." I've always liked this song. Honestly, I actually just like unrequited love, so I guess it's kind of ironic that my own first romance ended like it did.

It doesn't help that my assigned roommate, Erihn, has never shown up in four years. He was around for the first few weeks, but then disappeared and never came back. I know that he's fine, and just moved with his family to Africa, (Why? Why would they move to _Africa_ , of all places?!) but I actually kind of liked him. Anyhow, he was here, then he wasn't, and now I just have the whole room to myself because no one has bothered to move in. Which is nice at times like this, nobody is there to complain about my music. Then again, if there was someone here I wouldn't be listening to music, I'd be disturbing them.

"Just how many times, oh, how many times, have I prayed to god but even still, unfortunately, unfortunately, we're still the wolf and little red riding hood. I wanted to comfort you when you were crying, but the arm I reached out with was trembling, though still I love you, and I want to hold you, but I know that I won't be able to." Wow, now that I think about it, this song is depressing.

"However I struggle, however I pray, my hood, my fangs, won't go away! So let's just wait until your tears are gone, and I will be on my side of the tree, Always..." I wonder if they ever had their happy ending?

Probably not. Happy endings only happen in books. Wake up and smell the pollution.

My phone rings, and I grab it without thinking. Great, Mum. I hold it up to my ear and press receive call. "Hello, Mum, what'cha need?" I ask, sitting up as straight as I can, as though she can see me through the phone. And who knows, maybe she can.

"Oh, Max! I knew you'd have your phone with you! Listen, I think I found you a roommate, as long as you don't mind them being female!" Oh Bloody Magic And Farsnickleness. What has she done now?

* * *

The song is the wolf that fell in love with little red riding hood, English version by Ham. Also, I don't own Carry on, if I did half the characters would have died because I like to kill off the characters I like best. (In this case, almost all of them.) It's like my disturbed version of affection. Feel free to hate me, byeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

Cryvan

I whimper, and shift a paw. Holy fox spirits, I'm cold. And hungry. And I don't know my kits are, but I have an idea. I think they must have left to meet the rest of our family beyond the veil. Ohh, I'm so cold. I shiver and burrow further into the dead grass. It's not much protection, most of me is still exposed, but it will do for now. A car rushes by, and slush splashes over me, soaking into my now tattered tail. It used to be beautiful.

I slip back in time.

 _"Mam, tell us a tale!" Rowl yawned, snuggling into my belly fur. Tel and Trip were still up and tumbling, falling over my tail and chasing each other. (It's still beautiful at this point.) I chuckled, and leaned forward, grabbing Trip by the scruff, then settled him down beside Rowl. Tel padded over on her own, curling up between my paws. I sighed, so content, before beginning my story._

 _"A long time ago, there were only two foxes, Crevan and Della. They were brothers, created by the great mother of magic, and did everything together. But even then, they were very lonely. So they asked Lustie, the great mother of magic, for another. Lustie granted them their wish, creating a vixen named Shaalbonite. Shaalbonite was the first vixen the brothers had seen, and they both fell in love at first sight." At this, Trip huffed. "Mam, why are all the stories you tell about love? Can't there be one that's just about fighting and adventures?" The little tod asked, rolling over and exposing his stomach. I shook my head. "No, little kit. How could there be a story without love, when love is what makes a story in the first place? Now, I have to finish the story, so hush, little kit."_

 _"They both fell in love with her at first sight. But, there are two kinds of love, the kind that is meant to be, and the kind that is not. And a romance between Shaalbonite and Della was not meant to be. And when Shaalbonite and Crevan were mated, and the first ever kits were born, Della's heart broke into thousands of pieces, and scattered across the sky. And that is what the stars are." I finished, but by now only Tel was still awake, and even her head was nodding between my paws. "Mam, is that tale true?" She murmured, putting her head down and curling her already lush tail around her back. I nodded._

 _"Absolutely, little kit. Why do you ask?" I asked, and began to lick the top of her little red head. "It's sad, isn't it? Della was so sad, his heart broke up! Why did that have to happen to him?" I paused. I couldn't really say, but Tel was probably my favorite. She was an inquisitive little beast, and she looked just like I did when I was a kit. "Because, then, even though Shaalbonite didn't love him, he could at least leave her something of him to love. You see, for years until she died of old age, Shaalbonite would sit out under the stars and admire them. Della left what was left of him, just so that the one he loved could feel a little peace." I explained, before carrying on with Tel's bath. She lifted her head and looked up at me, a flash of anger in her eyes._

 _"Peace? How can it be peaceful looking at broken pieces of fox who died because he loved you so much?" She whined, and I smiled a bit. " The stars are peaceful, I promise you. I'll take you out to see them sometime." I cooed, and finished her bath with an extra gentle lick behind her ears. "There, now you're all cleaned up, little kit. Time to sleep." I snuffled, and pushed her head back down again gently. "Bahh, fine, Mam, but sing me that weird song, 'kay? The one about morning?" She yawned, her sharp little canines gleaming in the dull light of the den, and I sighed. "Fine."_

"Second to the first, third to the worst, then on and on till morning. Ever for you, but never forever, then on and on till morning. Fourth to the fifth, fifth to the sixth, then on and on till morning. Happiness is here for me, on and on, even up until morning." I chant, shivering as I remember. I wonder what happened to us? A shadow passes me, and I habitually close my eyes, praying I won't be noticed, but that prayer fall on deaf ears, and the shadow pauses.

"Oh fishscales, what's this?" I don't bother to listen anymore, I just curl up and slip into sleep.

* * *

Hey, that's finished. The part's that are in Italic are Cryvan's memories. And if anybody is wondering, her name is based off Crevan, an Irish boy name meaning fox, but I changed it to Cryvan in order to make it sound more feminine. Shaalbonite is means fox, too. I really like strange names, if you keep reading you'll probably notice it. I always get these little red lines saying I'm spelling them wrong, but I'm not. I can't write my real name without them showing up, either.

The morning song is a thing that I created, feel free to hate it. Also, I won't update tomorrow, not that anybody reads this. Anyhow, that's it, feel free to flame me in the reviews, I'll just be glad to get a review. Byeeeee!


	5. Chapter 5

Ath

"Oh. Frikkin'. Ouch." I hiss, glaring at the small red fox attached to my hand. By her teeth. Behind me, I hear chuckling, and know Baz is laughing at me. "Hey, quit that! Help me get this thing off!" I snarl, hair flying as I shake my head. (My hair is very emotional, and may literally have a mind of it's own.) (Which would be creepy, and also very awesome.) (Like cannibalism.)

"Nope, not possible! Crowley, your face when she bit you!" He giggles, shoulders shaking, and I swear I hear him snort. I look around to Simon, but he's trembling too, his hand over his mouth so he won't laugh, and I know he'd be useless right now. "Ugh, you're both hopeless! How did you ever defeat the mage, when you can't even help me detach a small vermin from my fingers!" I complain, and shake my hand a bit, but only succeed in making the fox clamp down harder. Fishscales, this bitch has good jaws. Or are female foxes even called bitches? I know dogs are, but I think that with foxes they were vixen, or something. A light bulb turns on in my head.

Even if foxes aren't dogs, they're similar, right? I reach down and pinch the hinge of her jaw on both sides, pressing firmer and firmer until I finally feel her start to release. Agatha, one of Simon's friends, has a dog named Lucy, and we visited once. That's where I learned this trick, although then it was to make Lucy let go of her toy, not me. When the fox finally let all the way go, Simon has quit giggling and is leaning over us. Baz too, but he's still snickering a bit.

Simon pats my head, just the way I like, and I lean into his touch, but jerk away when I hear an unfamiliar voice scoff. (I'm kind of shy about that soft spot.) "Mm not a vermin, human! Mm a fox!" I looked down, and met the angry eyes of the little red canine. "A what?" I ask, and beside me Simon blinks. "A what what?" Baz just shakes his head, gets up, and heads out of my room. Good riddance. "The fox just talked to me." I deadpan.

I'm actually freaking out inside, but if I pretend I'm not, then Simon will do it for me, and that's always fun to watch. I did stuff like this a lot, I guess you could say I'm crazy and manipulative, but I prefer the word creative. Just, creative with other people's lives. I like to think of myself as an artist who uses people as paints, and in the end a beautiful story will be spread out on the canvas of life. Or, yeah, I suppose you could just call me crazy and manipulative, whatever.

Anyhow, I snap from my thoughts just in time to see Simon thumping his head against the wall. As I said, this is _always_ fun to do.

"You. Can't. Understand. Fox. Athena." Simon growls, and I wince. Full name, I must have snapped him. "Yes, I can. Watch." I turn to the animal. "Hey, shorty, what's your name?"

And once again I have a small red fox attached to my hand, by her teeth, snarling. "Mm not short! Mm perfectly sized for a vixen!"

* * *

How was that? Good, bad, should I never pick up a pen again? Probably that last one... Anyhow, this is sappy, if you don't do well with sappy, well, buzz off.

Anyhow, just to get all touchy-feely, I'm new to this site, but I'm very happy to say I actually got a review, and may have made a friend who isn't just a voice in my head! So, I don't know your real name, but to arim0, thanks a lot. I usually stay away from people, because frankly, they terrify me and make me want to hide in a hole, but you seem like an actually nice person, which is rare in this world. Of course, you may actually be an ax murderer in real life, but that's fine, we all have our secrets. And I'm sure you are a lovely ax murderer, if that is what you are. And if you offended by any of this mushiness, well, as I always say, just hate me!

So, with that, I will turn my emotions off and head back to my hole. Byeeee!


	6. Chapter 6

Max

"What did you do?!" I screech into the phone, then wince at the sound bouncing back. "Um, calm down. You know how you wanted a roommate? I found one! Her name is Ath, she's one of my friends daughters. They want her to learn how to use her magic, so they decided to send her here!" Mum explains quickly, while I try my best not to scream at her. "And so, I thought, why not? I think you two will get along great! So please calm down!" She finishes, and I do. She's right, I know from experience that I can't fight her with stubbornness alone. (She would definitely win.) I need to think reasonably.

"But she's a girl! And I don't need some litt'lun who can't even use magic bouncing at my heels just because she's one of your girlfriends daughters!" I say as calmly as I can, taking deep breaths. (It actually works, did you know that?)

"Oh, don't worry, she's fifteen! And she can use magic, it's just unpredictable sometimes! And she's not a daughter of a girlfriend, her parents are gays! You know them, I think. Simon Snow Salisbury and Basilton Grimm-Pitch? My best friends when I was at Watford. Well, Simon at least. Anyhow, they have a daughter named Athena. She came to visit once, but you were at school. She's really nice, just hazardous." I sigh. Everyone who talks to Mum is hazardous. She knows this crazy old lady named Ms. Poffibelf, or something like that, and the first time I met her she beat me with her stick! The lady had to be over eighty years old! However, that is not the problem right now.

"Mum, I don't-"

"Yes, Max."

"But Mu-"

"Nope. I said calm down, so calm down. Look, magelet," My face scrunches at the nickname. (She called me that when I was young, and still does sometimes.) "Your only possible arguement in this is that she's a girl and that she may try to burn you at the stake, but I trust you in both cases. If you see her naked," Oh gez. I slap myself in the face. "Then just apologize, and if she tries to set you on fire, use **make a wish**. Simple, right? Now, bye-bye, Max!" She hangs up before I can get a word in edgewise, and I almost throw the phone, just so she'll have to buy me a new one. But knowing her, she'd just make me get a job in the Normal world and pay for my own. Still... I did want a roommate.

I flop onto my bed. Who knows, maybe this Athena won't be too bad. Y'know, besides her apparent habit of setting people on fire. I settle onto my bed to think. Mum said her parents were both blokes, Simon Something-or-other and a Grimm-Pitch. The houses of both Pitch and Grimm use a lot of fire. And I think I remember Simon from a long time ago. He used to visit all the time. The dark guy who came with him must have been Basilton. The Old Families all have such weird names. How did they even come up with Athena? Wasn't Athena some Greek goddess of wisdom? And olives?

I grab a book of the floor and open to the bookmark. It's Shadow scale, the second book of the series, and so far I'm loving it, but I only read a few lines before someone knocks on the door. "Hey, mortal, come on! Wanna go out?" Horn calls from the other side of the door. As I get up to let him in I can hear Chess scolding him. She's always the one who keeps him in line. I pull the door open, and sure enough she's sitting on his head. I chuckle a bit, and she looks up. "Oh...Oh! Hey, Max! This is... um..." She trails off, blushing. "You keeping your idiot brother in line? Can I join you?" I ask, and beneath Chess's long layers of skirt, Horn utters what sounds suspiciously like a death threat.

"No, I was just getting up when you came out! And no, Horn, you can not eat our only human friend!" Chess chirps, and begins the long process of getting up. I take her hand and pull, and she bounces up beside me. Horn scrambles up too, and I step back to get a good look at them. Chess and Horn were my first friend when I came here, and were also some of the first vampires I met. They're sibling, but don't look _anything_ alike. Chess had short puffy hair, dyed blue, and is rather petite, with big cat-like red eyes and a rather large... um... _chest_.

Horn on the other hand, is obviously a male, and he's like the opposite of Chess. He's stocky, blonde, and his eyes are long and slightly droopy. They dress different too, Chess in long skirts and high collared frilly messes, and Horn in jeans and unbuttoned dress shirts. The only thing alike between them is that his eyes are red too. And their mannerisms. They're both playful and stubborn, and to tell the truth, hazardous. Guess it's not just mum who hangs out with crazy people. "Hey, mortal, I heard you and Mixie broke up, wanna go kill things?" Horn asks, and I almost shake my head no, but instead I smile. "Sure. Let me get a jacket." I tell them, and run to the closet.

Dorms at Watford have a large room, a bathroom, and a walk-in closet. I grab one of the few coats I have hanging in there, and come out to see Chess once again sitting on Horn. "You guys know this is actually a strange way to wait for someone, right?" Chess eyes me blankly, and Horn squirms. Gods, I'm sure that no matter what Mum says, the new roommate will be normal compared to this.

Ath

I pause, fork halfway to my mouth. "Ath? Is it bad?" Simon asks, and I shake my head. "Nah, it's not that. I had the strangest feeling just now, like someone thought I must be normal compared to other people." Baz scoffs. "No, I doubt it. You are very far from normal." I grin, and shove the roast beef into my mouth, swallowing before I open my mouth again. "Y'know what, Baz? I think I will take that as a compliment. Whomever thinks I'm normal has got a surprise coming for him!"

Max

I shiver.

* * *

How was that? Anyone recognize Chess and Horn? I turned Horn into a male because otherwise Max would end up like Kirito, with no guy friends. I think Klein is the only male Kirito knows, no wonder he acts like a girl so much. (Maybe I should drop Max into a death game?) Anyhow, just because I usually forget, I do not own either Carry on or Sereph of the end. If I did, Guran and Shinoa would have both been eaten by one of Ebbs goats, Penelope's father would finally have something new to study, The four horsemen would eat all the goblins, and Mika would finally get Yuu to love him.

Anyhow, feel free to review this if you read this, hating is fine as long as it actually has a reason. Byeeee!


	7. Chapter 7

I flip on the light switch, walk into my room, and just _relax_. Baz says my room is to cheery, but I think it's just right. My walls are painted a pretty peach colour, and my ceiling in just white, but above my bed it's practically plastered with posters. I like to lay there and spell them, then watch the images move. The walls are mostly covered in paper too, posters and pictures and quotes. There's actually only one notable chunk of peach still showing through, to be honest.

Other then the masses of dead tree on my walls, my room is pretty boring. I have plain gray tiles for flooring, and a big dresser with a mirror. I have bunk beds, so I guess that's interesting. I sleep on the bottom bunk, and read on the top one. The top bunk is half filled with pillows, and the other half is filled with stray books, and then there is just enough room to squeeze me in. And of course, nowadays there is a little crate in the corner, containing a soft blanket and a currently snarling fox.

"Hey! Human!" She yips, crawling half out of her crate and laying backs her soft, triangular ears. "You're supposed to take care of Mm, right? Feed Mm!" Hmm. Her growling also contains a whine. She's earnest. I walk closer and lean over her, my hair brushing her pelt. "Soooo... Giving up, are we?" I ask, smirking. "Finally surrendering under the pressure of starvation?" She twitches, and backs back under the blanket. "You're not kind at all! Any other human would do it!" My smirk grows, and and I lean closer still, pushing myself into her face. "Who ever said I was human?" I purr, and magic sparks around me. (Which reminds me, why hasn't Baz managed to get that bracelet?)

"What are you?!" The fox snarls, and I snap back to reality. Heh. The little thing is all puffed up, her fur spiking with fear, but she's still trying to act brave. How _pathetic_. "Little creatures like you have no business knowing."I ignore her bristling at the mention of her height again. It must be her weak spot.

"Then again, you're not just a little creature, are you? Young Kitsune, what's your name?" I ask, and watch her facial expressions flicker. Finally she sighs, and crawls out of the box. I back of and watch as she stands up unsteadily on her hind legs. From there, she twists and grows and unfolds, until a naked woman with long red hair and five tails stands before me. "Cryvan. Mm name is Cryvan. Your name?" I shrug, step away, and stretch, uncaring, before I face her again, this time serious.

"Athena, call me Ath though. Tell me, Cryvan, what was a fox spirit doing curled up on a roadside?" I ask, walking over to my dresser and rummaging around until I end up with an oversized baby blue t shirt, underwear, and tie-dye tights. "Nuthin' for you to know!" I toss them to her and she catches them sloppily, before giving me a blank look. "What are these for?" She questions, a confused look on her sweet face. "To put on, moron. Please tell me you know how to put them on?" She nods slowly, and I let out a breath of relief. "Thank magic. Hurry up, then. Or at least change back, I suppose. It's just kind of disturbing to see an old woman naked, you know?" She bristles, and I reconsider calling her old.

"Fine then, I'll change back!" I watch her stand there for several moments, a dark expression on her face. "So, um... Can I keep the clothes? I just thought you might not need them..." Hm, figures. Kitsune are known for loving clothing, despite their refusal to wear it. They hoard it like dragons hoard gold. "Sure, whatever. Just hurry before anybody sees you. It'll be hard to explain to a gay couple why I have an unclothed girl in my room." She nods, and twitches her tails, sticking them straight out like poles. After a few ghastly seconds, they have combined into one, and the rest of her has also changed back into her rightful fox shape.

"So, Mm still hungry. Can I have sumtin?" Kitsune speak the same language as whatever human they're with at the moment, so there are only a few words they use that are different, like Mm instead of I'm or me, and Mam instead of mother. Saying sumtin' was just her being lazy and not bothering to say the word correctly. I decide to say yes anyways. "Sure, Cryvan. Also, I'm taking you to school with me, two weeks from now. Do you like chicken?"

* * *

Hey, I was originally waiting for at least five more views, but I'll settle for four. Anyhow, I want to get at least one more review before I keep going, because what's the point of writing if nobody actually reads it? Also, thanks to my brother Rengoul for always bringing me food while I write. You have no idea how much I love your french toast. Your the best, Renny! Please review, and feel free to hate me as much as you like! Byeeeee!


End file.
